


the boyfriend tag

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a famous youtuber who just hit a million subscribers. to thank the fans, he decides to do the highly requested 'boyfriend tag' with his boyfriend harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! i hope you guys enjoy!! i had to do some research on the actual questions that they ask for the tag so kudos to me lol. anyways feedback is always appreciated! :D 
> 
> twitter; @smileyfacelouis

Louis set up his Canon F340 camera on the tripod. He was filming the long awaited and highly requested “Boyfriend tag” with his boyfriend of three years, Harry.

Louis was what you could call ‘famous’ Youtuber. He had got a good amount of views on his videos, and had just reached a million subscribers two weeks ago. As one of his gifts to the fans, he decided to finally go ahead and film the Boyfriend Tag.

It’s not like he didn’t want to show Harry off to the world, he was just sort of scared of what people would think. I mean, /everyone/ knew that Louis was gay, but he didn’t know how Harry would take it all. When he had decided to finally ask Harry about filming it with him, he was truly ecstatic. Harry knew about how Louis was famous on the internet and all of that. But he was excited that Louis was sharing one of his passions with him. 

“Harry come on we’re about to starting filming!” Louis called, getting into his position on the floor right beside of his bed. Harry came scrambling in, plopping down next to Louis. He had to admit that he was quite nervous. He knew that there would be a lot of positive reactions, and it’s not like Harry is camera shy, but he was just nervous. Afraid that he wouldn’t do something right, or how Louis wants him too. 

“What if I do something wrong?” Harry asked, biting his lip, nervously. 

Louis leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “You won’t babe, I promise. And besides, if you do, then I can easily edit it out. Don’t stress.” Harry sighed, and leaned back against the bed reassured. 

Louis leaned over and pressed the button to start the video. 

“Hi everyone! Hope you’re all having a lovely day today!” 

“As you can see I have a special guest with me here today!” Louis says pointing to Harry. 

Harry grins shyly, waving a bit to the camera. “Hi” 

“If you haven’t guessed who this is yet, this is my wonderful, sweet, charming, intelligent, excellent cook, beauti-“ 

“Shut up Louis.” Harry said cutting him off. 

Louis raised his hand to his chest, sarcastically gasping. “Wow, unbelievable! I was just saying sweet things about you, and then you decided to tell me to shut up. Okay. I see how it is then Harry.” 

Harry moves from his position and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. “I’m just kidding boo, keep going if you /insist/. “ Harry says, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Louis blushes fiercely. “Right, okay then. Like I was saying before my /annoying/ boyfriend cut me off, was that we’re going to do the BOYFRIEND TAGGGG!” 

“Now Harry, would you do me the honors of handing me my phone so that we can read the questions.” 

“Sure thing boo.”Harry says, reaching for the phone across the floor, handing it to Louis.

“Thank ya, babe.” Louis says grabbing the phone out of Harry’s hands.   
Louis looks back at the camera, “So now, we shall begin!”

He hands the phone back to Harry. “Harry, would you like to do the honors of reading the first question?” 

Harry nods, looking down at the screen. “Okay, so the first question is ‘How and when did we meet?’"

Louis answers right away saying, “Oh that’s easy! Harry and I meet during our junior year of High school. We had English III together, so we partnered up together and have been irrespirable ever since.” 

Harry blushes, remember back then years ago. How he had a crush on Louis since freshman year, and had a plan to work with him on the project. He would have never expected it to actually work out though. 

“Next question babe.” 

“When did we meet each other’s parents?” 

“Harry, do you want to answer this one?” Louis asks, looking up at him.   
Harry nods. “Well..erm…I met your mom lots of times before we actually started dating. But I think when you introduced me as your boyfriend it was when I was over for dinner one day, about two weeks after we started dating.” 

Louis looks up at Harry fondly, “Aw, you remember!” 

Harry blushes, pulling Louis small frame into the middle of his opened legs, wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis leans his head back onto Harry’s chest, giving him a quick peck on the jaw. 

“Now enough of us being /sickenly/ cute, let’s get back to the questions!” 

“What’s one thing that you wish the other didn’t do?” Harry reads. 

Louis mockingly taps his chin thinking. “Um…I think your obsession with quoting stuff from ‘Love Actually’ is quite annoying.” 

Harry looks down at Louis and gasps. “How on /Earth/ could you say that when you’re the one who knows every single word of Grease.”

“Yeah, but I don’t go around saying quotes from it, even while I take a shit, do I?” Louis fires back. “Shots fired.” Louis says smirking to himself, quite proud of his comeback when Harry suddenly says, “Oh I’ll show shots fired.” His arms that were calmly placed around his waist, were now tickling Louis causing him to squeal like a little girl, while rolling all over the ground. 

“Stop…pp…I’m sorry!” Louis says breathless. 

Harry stops tickling him, pulling his overly large hand away. “I hope you realize that you have a lot more editing to do, so have fun.” Harry says grinning. 

Louis rolls his eyes, getting back into his old position. “Yeah, well guess whose fault /that/ is?” Harry gives a sly shrug, with a smirk playing on his face. 

“Okay now back to the questions /again/.” 

Harry reads the screen. “Where and when was our first kiss?” 

“I think it was when I was over at Louis’ house one day after his footie practice. He had just gotten out of the shower, all shirtless and sweaty and-“ 

“Get on with it Harry, this isn’t a porno.” 

“Okay, okay. Anyways. He looked amazing, and I just decided to go for it.” Harry finishes. 

“I was actually quite surprised considering I used to think that you were straight since you were such a flirt.” Louis said.

“Heyyyy. I was /not/. I was just really nice, and people mistakened it for flirting.” Harry whines. 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Bullshit. But I still love you, babe.” Louis says reaching up and giving Harry a quick peck on the lips. 

“Next question!” Louis declared. 

“Who said ‘I love you’ first?” Harry reads. 

“That was Harry /obviously/, since he’s the sappy one.” Louis says. 

“Heyy I am not! Okay maybe a little, but I’m not the one who cried every night while I was away for three days visiting different Universities!” Harry fires back. 

Louis blushes, turning to hide his flushing red face against Harry’s shirt. “Shut up.” He says, voice muffled from the shirt. 

Harry places a kiss on the top of his head. “Don’t worry babe, I won’t tell anyone about that.” Harry smirks. 

Louis gives him a playful punch on the shoulder. “Well actually, you just told a million people.” 

“Oops.” Harry says, the smirk still playing on his lips. Harry grabs his waist, pulling him basically into his lap. “Don’t worry it’s cute, I swear.” 

Louis sighs, giving in to Harry’s touch. “Yeah, yeah whatever.” He says, trying to hide his smile. 

They both continue the video, still getting distracted after almost every question.

“Okay so last question.” Harry says. “Where was our first date?” 

Louis sits and thinks. “I’m pretty sure you took me to that Mexican restaurant down the street from our old school.” Louis says. “By the way, who takes someone to a Mexican restaurant on their first date? I mean things could go /terribly/ wrong if you know what I mean.” 

Harry pulls Louis closer up in his lap. “Well, I was young and native back then, give me a break Lou.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Harry that was only three years ago.”

“Well, at least I can admit to being young and native, unlike /someone/ we all know.” 

“Hey!” Louis starts. “I was not young and native, I was just stupid. Every teenager is stupid Harry, everyone knows that.” 

“You’re only admitting that, because I called you out on it. You aren’t even slick.” Harry says.   
“You wanna know something else that won’t be slick, if someone doesn’t shut the fuck up?” Louis snaps back. 

Harry shuts his mouth. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When Louis finishes editing and uploading the video the next day, he calls Harry out of his room. 

“Harry! The video is uploaded come here!” Louis shouts from the kitchen. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Harry says walking into the room. 

“That’s what she said.” Louis giggles quietly to himself. 

Harry rolls his eyes, sitting down next to Louis. 

Louis scrolls down to the comment section reading them out loud. 

“AWW! THEY ARE SO CUTE IM GOING TO KMS.” Louis says reading the screen. 

“Why is she going to say she’s going to kill herself this isn’t a Romeo and Juliet love story.” Harry says, shaking his head.

“It’s a joke love; she means that we’re really cute together. Gosh Harry get with the program.” Harry holds his hands up in mock defensive. 

“I wish I had someone cute, but no here I am watching other people be cute sigh.” Harry reads. 

“Aw I don’t want to make that girl sad.” Harry says. 

“She’ll find someone Harry calm down.” 

After scrolling down more comments, and ignoring the negative ones, Louis is happy with all of the positive feedback that they’ve gotten. 

“So since I’m so good on camera, when are we going to make a sex tape?” Harry asks, smirking to Louis. Louis gives him a quick glance before saying, “I’ll race you to the bedroom.”


End file.
